Pups, Katie, And Ryder's Birthday
Pups, Katie, And Ryder's Birthday is the first story by Moose513 on this wiki. Summary It's Ryder's birthday, and Katie teams up with the pups to surprise him, but she begins to become sort of a tyrant leader. Story One afternoon in Adventure Bay at the pet parlor, Katie was speaking to the pups of the PAW Patrol. "Now then", Katie said, "you're probably wondering why I called you all here." "Actually, we were", Rocky said. "Well, as you all may know, today is August 12", Katie said, "which is Ryder's birthday." "I know", Chase said, "we were thinking of what to do for him." "Well, I was thinking of throwing him a party", Katie said, "and I'd like you guys' help." "We'd love to help", Rubble said. "Anything for Ryder", Marshall said. "Great", Katie said, "now, we're going to have to keep him busy somehow." Then, the pups' pup tags went off. "PAW Patrol, to the lookout", Ryder said. "Ryder needs us", the pups said. "Well, that was easy", Katie said. The pups went to the lookout and stood in attention for Ryder. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir", Chase said. "Glad you hurried over, pups", Ryder said, "we have an emergency." Ryder displayed the situation on his pup pad. "Farmer Al was doing some repairs on his barn, when the wall came loose and fell down, and now he's stuck on the roof", Ryder said. The pups gasped in horror. "That's horrible", Skye said. "I know", Ryder said, "so for this mission, I'll need..." Ryder switched to Marshall's badge on his pup pad. "Marshall, I'll need you to use your ladder to climb up and save Farmer Al", Ryder said. "I'm fired up", Marshall said. Next, Ryder switched to Rubble's badge on his pup pad. "And, Rubble", Ryder said, "I need you to use your rig to hold up the barn wall while Farmer Al finishes fixing it." "Rubble on the double", Rubble said. "Alright", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder, Marshall, and Rubble left to help Farmer Al, and Chase and the others got together. "That should buy us some time", Chase said, "let's get back to Katie's and get to work." At Katie's pet parlor, the pups were awaiting their assignments. "Okay, here are your jobs", Katie said, "Rocky, you and Zuma help with the cake." "Yes ma'am", Rocky said. "Everest, you and Tracker help with wrapping the presents", Katie said. "You got it", Everest said. "Chase, you and Skye warm up your vocal cords so you can sing to Ryder", Katie said. "Alright", Chase said. "Excellent", Katie said, "I'll be back to check on you guys." Later, Katie noticed that there were shreds of wrapping paper all over the floor. "What happened", Katie asked, "why aren't the presents wrapped?" "We can't wrap them", Everest said. "Si", Tracker said, "it's harder than it looks." "Watch this", Katie said. Katie picked up a present and wrapped it almost at lightning speed. "Wow", Everest said. "Think you can do that for the rest", Katie asked. "We'll try", Tracker said. "Alright", Katie said, "I'll be back to check on you later." Katie walked away, and then noticed Chase and Skye. "Alright", Chase said, "let's take it from the top." Chase and Skye began singing "Happy Birthday To You", but Katie stopped them from doing so. "No", Katie shouted, "do not sing that forsaken song!" "Why not", Chase asked. "We can't afford it", Katie said. "We have to pay to sing the happy birthday song", Skye asked. "Unfortunately, yes", Katie said. "Who are the dirty scums trying to make money off of the most well-known song in the English language", Chase asked. "The representatives of Patty and Mildred Hill", Katie said. "I'm not sure which fact is more surprising", Skye said, "that the happy birthday song costs money, or that it took two people to write it." "Well, what are we supposed to sing instead", Chase asked. "Make something up", Katie said. "But the happy birthday song is perfect", Chase said. "He's right", Skye said, "simple, on point, melodic." "Well, we can't afford the rights to that song, so we don't have a choice", Katie said. "Alright, alright", Chase said, "we'll see what we can do." "Good", Katie said, "I'm going to go check on the cake." Katie walked into the kitchen, and saw that Rocky and Zuma had made a yellow cake with chocolate icing and "Happy Birthday, Ryder" written on it in caramel, as well as action pack pup figures as decoration. "How's this", Rocky asked. "Too small", Katie said, "needs to be bigger." "Bigger", Zuma asked. "That's right", Katie said, "let's remember that this is for Ryder." "Yeah, but it might be hard", Rocky said. "Just do it", Katie said. "Alwight", Zuma said, "we'll do it." "Good", Katie said. Elsewhere, Rubble was holding up the barn wall with his bulldozer while Farmer Al was screwing it to the roof. "Nearly done", Farmer Al said. "Great", Ryder said, "pretty soon, we'll be ready to go back." Rubble then turned to Marshall. "Marshall, I think we may need to stall for more time", Rubble said. "Alright", Marshall said. Marshall paced while trying to come up with something, and tripped and bumped into the barn wall, causing Farmer Al to accidentally drop his box of screws." "Aww, dang it", Farmer Al said, "I'm gonna need some more screws." "I'll get some", Marshall said. Before Marshall left, Rubble spoke to him. "Nice work, Marshall", Rubble said, "that'll buy us some time." "What are you talking about", Marshall asked, "that wasn't to buy some time." "Oh", Rubble said, "well, we've still got time." "Alright", Marshall said. Back at the pet parlor, Katie checked up on Everest and Tracker, who were putting Band-Aids on their paws. "What are you two doing", Katie asked. "All this work is giving us paper cuts", Everest said. "Si", Tracker said, "gift wrapping is muy doloroso, very painful." "Well, we need those gifts wrapped", Katie said, "so suck it up and keep working!" "Okay", Tracker and Everest said. Katie walked away, and noticed Chase and Skye. "Did you come up with a new birthday song", Katie asked. "I think we have", Chase said, "let's sing it, Skye." Chase and Skye began singing their birthday song, which was to the tune of the theme song for PAW Patrol. :��Happy birthday, happy birthday :Happy birthday, Ryder :Today is August 12 :The day that you were born :And we have all gathered here :To celebrate the day :Happy :Birthday :To :You :Ryder :Yeah, let's celebrate :Happy birthday, happy birthday :Happy birthday, Ryder :Happy birthday, happy birthday :It's your birthday, Ryder :Let's have some cake, and play some games :Celebrate, this special day :So here we go, happy birthday :Whoa-oh-oh-oh :Happy birthday :Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh :Happy birthday�� Katie applauded at the song. "Great job", Katie said, "now I need you to practice as many times as you can." "Okay", Chase said. Katie went into the kitchen to check on Rocky and Zuma, and noticed that they stacked the cake onto two other cakes. "How's this", Zuma asked. "Bigger", Katie said. "Seriously", Rocky asked, "we're doing our best!" "Pups, this is for Ryder", Katie said, "so if I say make it bigger, you make it bigger." "Yes ma'am", Rocky and Zuma said. "Excellent", Katie said, "now, let's make this party perfect." Katie spent the afternoon doing things like tell Everest and Tracker to work through their pain, make Chase and Skye practice singing, and tell Rocky and Zuma to make the cake bigger, and eventually, Ryder, Marshall, and Rubble were on their way to the parlor. "What are we going to Katie's shop for, again", Ryder asked. "A flea bath", Marshall said, "I'm feeling really itchy." "Yeah, me too", Rubble said. "Alright", Ryder said. They went inside, and saw that all the lights were turned off. "Must be closed", Ryder said. Then, the lights turned on. "Surprise", Katie said. "What", Ryder asked. "Happy birthday, Ryder", Marshall and Rubble said. "You remembered", Ryder said. "Today's your special day", Katie said, "let's start by singing our totally original happy birthday song." Chase and Skye tried to sing, but couldn't, as they had lost their voices. "Why aren't you two singing", Katie asked. Chase and Skye pointed to their mouths. "I think they've lost their voices", Ryder said. Marshall grabbed a small flashlight and looked into their throats. "Yep, definitely", Marshall said, "they must've been singing too much." "Oh", Katie said, "well, maybe you should open a present or two." Ryder walked over to the gifts, and noticed Everest and Tracker covered in bandages. "What happened to you two", Ryder asked. "It's a long story", Everest said. Ryder picked up a present with white wrapping paper that had red splatters on it. "Wow", Ryder said, "this is some cool wrapping paper." Katie looked at it. "I didn't have any white wrapping paper with red paint splatters on it", Katie said. "That's blood", Everest said, "one too many paper cuts." Ryder then set the present down. "I think I'll save that one for last", Ryder said. "Right", Katie said, "and in the meantime, let's move on to some cake." Rocky and Zuma, who were covered in flour and cake batter, then wheeled in the cake, which scraped against the ceiling." "Hewe it is", Zuma said. "Whoa", Ryder said, "that cake's a little big, don't you think?" "The bigger the better, I say", Katie said. "Katie", Ryder said, "about this party..." "What about it", Katie asked. "Well", Ryder said, "it's great and all, but..." "But what", Katie asked. Ryder tried to come up with the right way to tell Katie that the party wasn't very good, but was having trouble. "Come on, I can take it", Katie said. "Well", Ryder said, "I..." "Look out", Rocky shouted. The cake then fell over and landed on everyone. "No", Katie shouted, "my perfect party is ruined!" "Your perfect party", Ryder said. Katie realized what she had just said. "Yours", Katie said, "your perfect party." Ryder glared at Katie, and she hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Ryder", Katie said, "I was just trying to give you the best birthday you could ask for." "I appreciate that", Ryder said, "but this isn't exactly what I envisioned." "Oh", Katie said, "well, what did you envision?" "Just spending time with my girl and all my pups", Ryder said, "that's what I want in a birthday, not some special birthday song or big cake." "Really", Katie asked. "Yes", Ryder said, "come here." Katie walked over to Ryder, and the two shared a hug. "So, now what", Katie asked. "Well, since the cake's destroyed, I know what'll make this moment perfect", Rubble said. Ryder, Katie, and the pups looked at each other with happy looks, for they all had the same idea. "Cake fight", they all shouted. Pretty soon, Ryder, Katie, and the pups were running around and throwing cake at each other, having a good time at Ryder's birthday. The End Category:First Generation Stories Category:Moose513's Content